


Hey, kiddo

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Drabble, Ficlet, Whether it's starker or ironson is your own choice, endgame spoilers, just pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: My fucking heart after endgame is in pieces leave me to die pls.Spoilers, obvi.





	Hey, kiddo

"Hey, kiddo."

  
  
Peter's heart stopped entirely, everything around him stopped existing as an all too familiar voice filled his ears.

  
"I put this on your computer in case I ever... Ya know, kicked the bucket."

  
Peter felt bile rise up to his throat but he swallowed it down, already looking through teary-eyes at the video playing on screen. His mentor looked sad and old and beaten.

  
"I mean- I know everything's gonna work out great, but I... I just wanted to be sure, to be sure you'd get my message."

  
"Mr. Star-Tony..." Peter croaked, uncaring of the way his voice cracked, hand extending out to touch the screen. If only he could put his hand through and touch the real thing.

  
  
"I've been thinking about you, ever since you-  
Thanos." He paused, taking a deep breath and rubbing a hand over his forehead. Was he always so pale? "I just, I'm gonna make this quick because I'm not good with this stuff."

  
Tears ran warm down Peter's face, the sound of May bustling about was completely ignored. He stared into Tony's deep sullen eyes, completely at a loss for what to feel.

  
"You did good, kid. You're doing good. And I want you to keep it up, I expect you to actually. Someone's gotta protect the world, right? And I can't think of anyone better than your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman."

  
Animalistic noises tore themselves from Peter's mouth, both shaking hands coming to cover it. He was drooling and spitting into his hand in an effort to calm his noises.

  
"I'm gonna go now, but, yeah... I'm real proud of you, Pete."

  
_Click_.

**Author's Note:**

> I want death death is better than this feeling of losing my baby god Tony I miss u sm bAE


End file.
